religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Religie
| |- | |- |thumb|250px|Religieuze symbolen, van links naar rechts: regel 1: [[Christendom, Jodendom, Hindoeïsme regel 2: Islam, Boeddhisme, Shinto regel 3: Sikhisme, Baha'i, Jainisme]] |} Onder religie (van het Latijn religio, zie verder Etymologie) wordt gewoonlijk een van de vele vormen van zingeving, of het zoeken naar betekenisvolle verbindingen, verstaan, waarbij meestal een hogere macht of opperwezen centraal staat. In bredere zin duidt het woord 'religie' op een algemenere vorm van spiritualiteit, gevoelens, gedachten met betrekking tot de zin van het leven. Deze religiositeit kan al dan niet beschouwd worden in relatie tot een macht, of manifestaties van een macht, of een (bewust) niet nader gedefinieerd beginsel, essentie of entiteit. Het gaat daarom dus niet per se om een identiteit, een persoon. Vaak ook wordt de term geloof gebruikt. In monotheïstische religies wordt ook het specifiekere begrip godsdienst gebruikt. Etymologie Bij Romeinse auteurs treft men de volgende etymologieën van het woord religio aan. Cicero leidt het woord af van relegere (herlezen, overdoen, nauwgezet in acht nemen) en typeert daarmee het begrip religie als het voortdurend en ijverig in acht nemen van alles wat op de verering van de goden betrekking heeft (vergelijk De natura deorum II, 28 en De inventione II, 22 en 53). Lactantius verklaart religie uit religare (opnieuw binden, goed binden) en verstaat onder religie de band (liga) tussen God en de mens (Divinae Institutiones IV, 28). Aulus Gellius leidt het begrip af van relinquere (achterlaten) en geeft daarmee aan dat alles wat tot de religie behoort van het profane is afgezonderd (Noctes Atticae IV, 9). Augustinus brengt het woord in verband met re-eligere (opnieuw verkiezen): in de religie kiest de mens God, die hij door de zonde had verloren, weer als bron van zijn zaligheid (De civitate Dei X, 4). Antieke theorieën over woordafleiding (etymologie) zijn echter zelden betrouwbaar. De moderne taalwetenschap leidt 'religio' af van een (niet overgeleverd) werkwoord 'religere', dat zoiets als 'verplichten' moet hebben betekend. Dat is ook in overeenstemming met de oudst vastgestelde betekenis van 'religio': (het naleven van een) religieuze plicht. De foutieve etymologie van Lactantius als zou 'religie' eigenlijk verwijzen naar een 'verbinding' tussen god(en) en mensen geniet in sommige religieuze kingen nog steeds een -begrijpelijke- populariteit. Voor een dergelijk type verbinding reserveert het Latijn echter het woord 'coniunctio'. Algemeen 150px|thumb Religie is een menselijk verschijnsel dat zijn oorsprong vindt in het bewustzijn van zijn eigenstandigheid. De individuele mens ziet zichzelf als een eenling tussen vele anderen, geworpen in een wereld/universum waarvan hij door middel van het ontwikkelen van zijn bewustzijn en denkvermogen afstand kan nemen. Deze 'eenzaamheid' of 'individualiteit' is al duizenden jaren object van menselijk denken en is onder andere verwoord in het verdrijvingsverhaal in Genesis. Met behulp van religie probeert de mens zich te herverbinden met de ander en de wereld en probeert een verklaring te bieden voor deze 'breuk'. Religie kan dus enerzijds worden gezien als een poging van de mens het universum en zijn bestaan daarin te verklaren en anderszins als een reactie van de mens op openbaringen van een hogere macht of op mystieke ervaringen of inzichten. In de meeste religies wordt die hogere macht beschouwd als Schepper van het universum en in sommige religies als een lagere godheid, de zogeheten Demiurg. Bij het ontbreken van een God of schepper in een religie kent men vaak een onpersoonlijk, onnoembaar beginsel, bijvoorbeeld bij het emanationisme. Sommige onderzoekers, waaronder Karen Armstrong, zien de mens principieel als een religieus wezen. In de religie zoekt de mens antwoord op vragen rond bestemming, dood, leven, zin van het lijden, doel van de geschiedenis, etc. De religie biedt in deze optiek houvast en troost in een chaotische wereld. Het geeft ook antwoorden, hoewel geen sluitende, op de waaroms van het leven. Anderen, onder wie Ludwig Feuerbach, Karl Marx, Friedrich Nietzsche en Arthur Schopenhauer als meesters van de twijfel, verwerpen met kracht de gedachte dat de mens een religieus wezen is. Dit verschil in mening kan gemakkelijk verklaard worden door de mens te zien als een wezen dat naar zekerheid streeft, zo is religie één manier die tracht deze zekerheid te bekomen. Het overgrote deel van de mensheid is religieus, al dan niet belijdend. Het aantal aanhangers van de diverse wereldreligies verschilt sterk. Globaal gelden ongeveer de volgende cijfers: thumb|300px|[http://www.adherents.com/Religions_By_Adherents.html Aandeel religies en levensovertuigingen naar aantallen aanhangers(2005)] Definities van religie Het begrip religie is moeilijk, zo niet onmogelijk te definiëren. Vele tientallen definities zijn geopperd, maar geen enkele definitie wordt universeel geaccepteerd. Iedereen heeft echter een idee van wat met religie bedoeld wordt. Wanneer men willekeurige mensen vraagt om een definitie van religie te geven dan krijgt men bijvoorbeeld de volgende antwoorden: * Het geloven in een god * Naar de kerk gaan en bidden * Een manier om met de onzekerheid van het bestaan om te gaan * Het geloof in geestelijke wezens (Tylor) * Priesters, bijbels, kerken etcetera * Goed zijn voor anderen * Een manier van leven * Opium van het volk (Karl Marx) * Een illusie (Sigmund Freud) * Het is iets zoals christendom, islam enzovoorts * Het is de diepste behoefte van de mens... In de theologie, sociologie, filosofie en psychologie zijn vele definities bedacht. Deze definities en beschrijvingen kunnen worden onderverdeeld in verschillende groepen. Essentialistische definities Een essentialistische definitie probeert religie te beschrijven vanuit haar essentie. Men probeert aldus religie te onderscheiden van andere menselijke fenomenen zoals filosofie, wetenschap en politiek. Een bekende vorm van deze definitie is het idee dat religie te maken heeft met een geloof in spirituele wezens. Dit soort definities zijn echter problematisch omdat in sommige religies, zoals Theravada, Taoïsme en Confucianisme, spirituele wezens niet centraal staan of zelfs niet voorkomen. Een bekende essentialistische definitie stamt van Friedrich Schleiermacher: "Religie is de honger van de ziel voor het onmogelijke, het onbereikbare, het onvoorstelbare...". Rudolf Otto beschreef religie als het 'numineuze', het geheel andere en transcendente. Paul Tillich definieerde religie als een systeem van geloof en praktijken gericht op het 'ultieme'. Essentialistische definities zijn aantrekkelijk omdat ze in een kernachtige, en vaak poëtische, beschrijving pogen aan te geven wat religie is. Het is echter niet mogelijk gebleken om een essentialistische definitie te vinden die alle geaccepteerde vormen van religie beschrijft. Een essentialistische definitie verplaatst het probleem door het woord religie te vervangen met een filosofische abstractie zoals het ultieme. Functionele definities In de functionele definitie wordt religie omschreven met betrekking tot hoe het functioneert in de samenleving. Dit soort definities zijn geopperd om het probleem met essentiële definities te omzeilen. Sigmund Freud dacht dat religie een manier is om de werkelijkheid te beheersen door middel van het uitvinden van een perfecte wereld. In zijn visie is het idee 'God' een versie van het vaderbeeld en is religie in wezen infantiel en neurotisch. Hij ziet religie als een biologische en psychologische noodzakelijkheid om de contingentie van het bestaan aan te kunnen. Freuds volgeling C.G. Jung had een veel meer sympathiserende opstelling tegenover religie. Als agnosticus wees hij religieuze symboliek toch een belangrijke functie toe in de psychologie van een individu. Aan het Freudiaanse onderbewuste voegde hij een collectief onbewuste toe, een soort opslagplaats van door alle culturen gedeelde universele beelden (archetypen) die ook aan de basis lag van het bestaan van religie. Een andere psychoanalyticus die zich boog over de functie van religie, is de Amerikaan Erich Fromm (1900–80), die de Freudiaanse theorie modificeerde door het Oedipuscomplex niet zozeer seksueel te interpreteren, maar eerder als gebaseerd op een 'veel diepere begeerte', namelijk de kinderlijke wens om zich blijvend te hechten aan beschermende figuren. Encyclopaedia Britannica 2008 Alhoewel dit soort definities een betere beschrijving kunnen geven van wat religie is, zijn functionele definities problematisch omdat ze vanuit een extern perspectief zijn geschreven. De religieuze mens herkent zichzelf vaak niet in dit soort definities. Functionele definities geven vaak een simplistisch beeld van de rol die religie speelt in het leven van de religieuze mens, net zoals essentialistische definities het begrip religie op zich proberen te vereenvoudigen. Fenomenologische definities De fenomenologie van de religie probeert het hele definitieprobleem te omzeilen door een opsomming van de fenomenen die alle religies gemeenschappelijk hebben. Ninian Smart definieert religie als een verzameling van geïnstitutionaliseerde rituelen van een groep mensen die verbonden zijn met een traditie en die spirituele sentimenten met een buiten-menselijke focus uitbeelden of oproepen en ten minste ten dele gebaseerd op mythologie en/of doctrines. Ten eerste laat Smart zien dat religie geen op zichzelf staand fenomeen is, maar iets van een groep mensen. Religies ontstaan echter niet uit het niets en Smarts definitie benadrukt dan ook de rol van de traditie. Smarts definitie laat tevens een intern perspectief toe door middel van het uitbeelden van spirituele sentimenten. Dit is echter tevens een zwakte van deze definitie omdat het begrip spiritueel net zo moeilijk te bevatten is als religie. De toevoeging dat het om iets buiten-menselijks gaat verduidelijkt dit echter. Het laatste aspect van de definitie stelt dat religies worden verwoord door mythologie en doctrines, al dan niet schriftelijk vastgelegd. Deze definitie laat de complexiteit van religie tot zijn recht komen, het nadeel is echter dat de definitie erg uitgebreid is. De fenomenologische definitie heeft als groot voordeel dat hierdoor religie in al haar aspecten kan worden ontleed en bestudeerd. Het is dan ook een definitie die vooral door sociologen wordt gehanteerd. Wat is religie? Bovenstaand overzicht geeft aan dat een perfecte definitie van religie niet mogelijk is. Religie zal voor iedereen wat anders betekenen. Voor de christen is het de weg naar het koninkrijk Gods, voor de boeddhist een manier om goed te leven en het Nirwana te bereiken, de atheïst ziet in religie niets meer dan een georganiseerd bijgeloof en voor de filosoof is religie een vorm van zingeving aan het leven. De fenomenologische definitie wordt tegenwoordig door de meeste godsdienstwetenschappers als de bruikbaarste ervaren. Deze benadering heeft als minpunt dat het de fundamentele zijnsvragen ontwijkt of ontologie vervangt door fenomenologie. Onderverdeling van religies Religies kunnen op grond van verschillende criteria worden onderverdeeld. Een gangbare methode is een indeling aan hand van de verhouding van een bepaalde religie tot de godheid. Over de overeenkomsten tussen de verschillende religies wordt gedebatteerd. In 2012 wordt daartoe een permanent kenniscentrum rond religies genoemd Europees Trefpunt voor Wereldreligies opgericht in de gebouwen van de Abdij van Herkenrode te Hasselt, Belgisch-Limburg. De meest in het oog springende overeenkomst is dat de meeste religies (volgens de fenomenologische definities) door mannen overheerst worden en gecreëerd zijn door samenlevingen die door mannen werden overheerst. Voor een uitgebreid overzicht van religieuze stromingen, zie het religie portaal en lijst van religies Non-theïsme Non-theïstische levensbeschouwingen, waaronder het atheïsme, stellen het bestaan van een god of goden niet centraal in hun levensbeschouwing. Een voorbeeld van een non-theïstische levensbeschouwing met filosofische en religieuze opvattingen en principes is het taoïsme. In de Tao Te Ching, vers 1 staat: Het Tao dat gezegd/begaan/gedefinieerd kan worden is niet het eeuwige/het als bestendig bedoelde Tao. Dit vers geeft aan dat hetgeen geverbaliseerd en in een theoretisch kader geplaatst wordt, niet de eeuwige Tao is. De Tao zit dus niet in een theorie, maar is echter ook geen goddelijk wezen; het is een natuurlijk principe dat in het dagelijks leven waarneembaar is. Ook bepaalde stromingen in het hindoeïsme zoals de Advaita Vedānta (zuiver non-dualisme) zijn non-theïstisch en nemen een ongedefinieerd beginsel aan waar verder niets over valt te zeggen dan in onbegrijpelijke paradoxen. Zoals: "het is alles en leegte". Het is in alles en staat er niet mee in betrekking. Of: "Dat", "Dat ben jij." Deze Advaeta is verwant aan de Shunyavada filosofie ("alles is leegte") uit het boeddhisme. Boeddhistische religies zijn die religies waarin het individu zijn toevlucht zoekt in de Boeddha, de Dhamma (de leer van de Boeddha) en de Sangha (de gemeenschap van heilige monniken en leken). Voorbeelden zijn Theravada en Mahayana. Boeddhistische religies zijn non-theïstisch, maar affirmeren het bestaan van een transcendente (spirituele) werkelijkheid en propageren een geloof in karma, wedergeboorte, goden, geesten, hemel en hel. Het boeddhisme valt niet onder monotheïsme en polytheïsme omdat volgens de leer van de Boeddha ware verlossing slechts gevonden kan worden in een principe dat beschouwd wordt als hoger dan welke god dan ook. Humanistische religiositeit is in het algemeen ook non-theïstisch. Religieus-humanisten gaan uit van een verbondenheid tussen alle verschijnselen op de wereld, zonder uit te gaan van een persoonlijke god. Klassiek monotheïstische religies Klassiek monotheïstische religies zijn religies waarin nadrukkelijk maar één godheid (God) aanbeden wordt. Voorbeelden zijn het jodendom, het christendom, de islam en het uriëllischme. Wel is in deze religies vaak sprake van een reeks geestelijke schepsels, de engelen. Ook kan er een zich van God afkerend schepsel, een gevallen engel, voorkomen die duivel of satan wordt genoemd en afkomstig is van de engelenschaar van God; deze heeft zijn eigen boosaardige engelen die demonen of boze geesten worden genoemd. Bij sommige religies wordt ook gesproken van dualistisch theïsme, bijvoorbeeld in het manicheïsme en het zoroastrisme. In deze religies wordt onderscheid gemaakt tussen een goede en een kwade god en worden ze diametraal tegenover elkaar gesteld. Panentheïstische, monolatristische en henotheïstische religies Panentheïstische, monolatristische en henotheïstische religies zijn weliswaar monistisch-theïstisch oftewel monotheïstisch (er is maar één hoogste God of absolute werkelijkheid), maar ze gaan er niet automatisch vanuit dat die ene God maar op een manier benaderd kan worden, hoewel de aanhangers dat meestal wel maar op een manier doen. Voorbeelden van dergelijke religies zijn het vaishnavisme (Vishnoe), het shaivisme en shaktisme (Shiva), het smartisme (God), de Vedanta en het sikhisme (God). Deze religies gaan er nooit vanuit dat er maar een ware religie of weg tot God bestaat. Polytheïstische religies Polytheïstische religies hebben meer dan één god zoals de diverse natuurgodsdiensten. Ook de verdwenen godsdiensten van de Romeinen, Grieken en Germanen vereerden vele verschillende goden. In tegenstelling tot wat vaak beweerd wordt vind je in India weinig polytheïsme. De meeste hindoes vereren God in slechts één bepaalde vorm, net zoals de christenen en moslims dat doen. Het hindoeïsme bestaat immers uit vele zeer diverse stromingen of "religies". Het verschil is dat hindoes niet in religies denken, maar in het universele concept Dharma dat niet per se gebonden is aan deze of gene religie of spirituele filosofie. Pantheïstische religies In pantheïstische religies wordt god/het goddelijke geacht samen te vallen met de natuur. Dit kan een vorm van non-theïstische religiositeit zijn. Bestudering van religie De westerse theologie houdt zich bezig met inhoudelijke beschrijvingen en discussies omtrent het godsbegrip, zichtbare en onzichtbare elementen met betrekking tot het geschapen universum en de verhouding van Schepper tot schepping en omgekeerd. De theologie neemt daarbij niet het standpunt in dat God bestaat, maar een agnostisch standpunt: de vraag naar het al dan niet bestaan van God komt niet aan de orde, omdat daar wetenschappelijk gezien geen antwoord op gegeven kan worden. Theologie houdt zich bezig met hoe religie functioneert of gefunctioneerd heeft. Daarbij beperkt ze zich hoofdzakelijk tot de westerse religies zoals het christendom en jodendom, een bredere kijk op deze zaken vindt men bij de godsdienstwetenschap. Opvallend is wel dat de meeste studenten in de theologie in God geloven dit in tegenstelling tot de studenten filosofie waarvan bij de meeste het omgekeerde het geval is. Vandaar het misverstand dat men bij theologie uitgaat van het bestaan van God. Waar de belangstelling voor theologische studies geleidelijk afneemt, neemt die voor godsdienstwetenschappen juist toe. Een religie kan een geloofssysteem bevatten dat bestaat uit constitutionele regels en wetten. Eveneens is er dan sprake van cultische rituelen, feesten en heilige plaatsen van aanbidding en/of eredienst, en (vooral als het geopenbaarde religies betreft) een of meer heilige of gezaghebbende boeken. Iemand die deze regels, wetten en rituelen vrij nauwkeurig naleeft, noemt men praktiserend gelovig, praktiserend 'religieus'. Religieuze praktijken kunnen sterk door het gevoel worden bepaald. Toewijding aan de hogere macht noemt men devotie. Een heel devoot mens werd in een ouderwetse uitdrukking 'vroom' genoemd. In sommige religies, en met name het christendom, staat het geloof zeer centraal in het religieus-zijn ('religiositeit'). Hoewel dit vaak wel het geval is, hoeft religiositeit niet noodzakelijkerwijs gekoppeld te zijn aan regels die door een instituut onveranderlijk zijn vastgelegd. Rituelen en morele normen horen echter bij zingevingspatronen. Veel religieuze mensen geloven dat er een hogere macht of iets hogers is, zonder geïnstitutionaliseerde regels of dogma's. Theorieën Religietheorieën kunnen onderscheiden worden in enerzijds substantieve theorieën (die de nadruk leggen op wat religie is) en anderzijds functionele theorieën en reductionistische theorieën (die de nadruk leggen op wat religie doet). Invloedrijke substantieve theorieën zijn voorgesteld door Edward Burnett Tylor en James George Frazer (die de nadruk legden op de verklaringskracht van religies voor de gelovigen), door Rudolf Otto (die de nadruk legde op religieuze ervaring, preciezer geformuleerd op ervaringen die zowel fascinerend als verbijsterend zijn), Mircea Eliade (die de nadruk legt op het hunkeren naar perfectie die niet van deze wereld is, de zoektocht naar zin en betekenis en het zoeken naar patronen in de mythologie van verschillende religies) Invloedrijke functionele theorieën zijn ontwikkeld door Karl Marx (die de nadruk legde op de economische achtergrond), Sigmund Freud (die de nadruk legde op de psychologische oorsprong van godsdienstige overtuigingen) en Émile Durkheim (die de nadruk legde op de sociale functie van religies). Max Weber heeft niet zozeer een algemene religietheorie voorgesteld, maar hij beschreef de interactie tussen de samenleving en religie. Hij introduceerde ook een aantal belangrijke begrippen in de godsdienstsociologie. In tegenstelling tot eerdere theoretici maakten de antropologen Edward Evan Evans-Pritchard en Clifford Geertz gedetailleerde etnografische studies van “primitieve religies” en kwamen tot de conclusie dat oudere theorieën op hun best eenzijdig waren. Geertz ontkende dat het ooit mogelijk zou zijn om tot een algemene religietheorie te komen. De rationele keuzetheorie is toegepast op godsdiensten door onder andere de sociologen Rodney Stark en William Sims Bainbridge. Zij betoogden dat religie in staat is te functioneren als compensator voor niet verkregen beloningen en herleiden religie alzo tot psychologische mechanismen. Kritische overwegingen Positief In de 19e eeuw trachtte de Kerk de verschillende maatschappelijke geledingen te verbinden (corporatisme) en formuleerde o.a. de encycliek Rerum Novarum van Paus Leo XIII een aantal uitgangspunten voor een sociale leer. In de tweede helft van de 20e eeuw fungeerde de Kerk in Latijns-Amerika als een bron van bevrijding wat zich uitte in de zogenoemde bevrijdingstheologie. Sommige religies vaardigen ook dwingende positieve gedragsregels uit zoals de verplichting tot goede werken en naastenliefde en het verbod op rentevoordeel op geldelijk verkeer. Daardoor ontstaat bij grote groepen mensen een norm- en waardenbesef dat buiten de grote godsdiensten moeilijk kan gevestigd worden . Het personalisme van het Christendom kan mensen ook behoeden voor linkse collectivistische totalitaire avonturen of voor een vlucht in het extreem-rechtse nationalisme waar het wij-gevoel van de natiestaat primeert op het persoonlijke geweten . Vrijwel alle religies appelleren aan een moreel besef en bieden een eschatologisch perspectief. Via de georganiseerde kerkelijke structuren kunnen de gevestigde godsdiensten op relatief korte tijd grote groepen mobiliseren voor een gemeenschappelijk idee of een filantropisch doel. Dit kan evenwel ook negatief uitpakken zoals in het geval van de oproep van Paus Urbanus II tot de kruistochten of in het geval van de 'uiterlijke' jihad bijvoorbeeld. Zonder in triomfalisme te vervallen mag men stellen dat in vele samenlevingen onderdrukte kloosterorden zoals de Jezuïeten, nadien gerehabiliteerd werden omdat men niet zonder hun onderwijskundige competenties kon . In alle culturen is de religie een gangmaker van de muziekcultuur als schepper bij uitstek van woordeloze verbondenheid . Meer bepaald in de Westerse muziekgeschiedenis geldt dit voor het muzieknotatiesysteem door Guido van Arezzo, de bloei van de kathedraalscholen, de ontwikkeling van het Gregoriaans, de Barokmuziek met de kerkcantates van Johann Sebastian Bach en de vele missen, waaronder de Hohe Messe eveneens van Bach, het Requiem en de Krönungsmesse van Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart en de Missa Solemnis van Ludwig van Beethoven. In de nadagen van het Romeinse Keizerrijk kwam de belangrijkste tegenkracht van binnenuit voort door het opkomend Christendom, dat de ziektekiemen van het systeem blootlegde en aanvocht en daarbij een moreel alternatief en eschatologisch perspectief bood. In tijden van rampen en oorlogsdreiging doen machthebbers een beroep op een gemeenschappelijk religieus gevoel om alzo een vorm van stabiliteit en zekerheid te bieden. Alzo ook tsaar Alexander I bij de veldtocht van Napoleon naar Rusland in 1812; Napoleon sloot in 1801 een Concordaat met Paus Pius VII na de turbulente periode volgend op de Franse Revolutie; Stalin deed bij de Duitse operatie Barbarossa in 1941 ook beroep op de voorheen onderdrukte kerk. De religie was een bron van revolte tegen de Franse bezetting van de Zuidelijke Nederlanden (1793-1815) dat zich uitte onder meer door de Boerenkrijg met het devies: "Voor altaar en haard". De Amerikaanse geschiedenis leert ons dat er ook christenen waren die aanstuurden op de afschaffing van de slavernij. Voor slaven was de christelijke religie een kracht en motor om zelfverzekerd op te komen voor hun rechten. Schulte Nordholt beaamt dit, maar hij noemt het feit dat "deze mensen, die zoveel verdragen moesten, de godsdienst van hun meesters hebben overgenomen, het vreemdste wonder uit de geschiedenis der negers." J.W.Schulte Nordholt, Het volk dat in duisternis wandelt. De geschiedenis van de negers in Amerika, Arnhem (Van Loghum Slaterus) 1956 73. Zwarte predikanten, zoals Jarena Lee klaagden klandestien de zonde van de slavernij aan. Onverwoestbaar Amerikaans optimisme In de jaren 80 van de XXe eeuw ontstond er door een combinatie van religeuze, nationale en sociale factoren (vakbond Solidarność) een merkwaardige dynamiek in Polen die leidde tot een versnelde val van het door Moskou gesteunde communistische regime. Tenslotte vormde tijdens de Koude Oorlog in de door Moskou gecontroleerde Oost-Europese landen het nationaal cultureel erfgoed, vaak van religieuze oorsprong, een laatste bindmiddel. De filosoof Jürgen Habermas stelt dat door de religieuze revivel, godsdienst geen verdwijnend verschijnsel is en men in een post-seculiere wereld leeft, zonder godsdienst als een terugval in de achterlijkheid te beschouwen. Ook stelt hij dat in de religie (zie Bergrede) morele gevoeligheden bewaard zijn gebleven die ook krachtig verwoord worden. Negatief Religie wordt met name bekritiseerd vanwege: * het gebrek aan bewijs voor haar soms onwaarschijnlijke overtuigingen. Zie bijvoorbeeld argumenten tegen het bestaan van God. * Verder is er kritiek op het concept van openbaring waarbij de waarheid afhangt van de betrouwbaarheid van één persoon die wellicht een charlatan is, of geestesziek, of drugs heeft gebruikt of iets dergelijks. Zie o.a Sipke van der Land, Wat bezielt ze..., Kampen z.j.(1977) In tegenstelling tot wat sommige gelovigen over zichzelf en hun geloof beweren, gaat het, volgens critici, niet om het zoeken naar waarheid, maar het vasthouden aan overtuigingen die zin geven aan leven van gelovigen en hen daarmee voorzien in hun geestelijke en sociale behoeftebevrediging. * Sommige stromingen of sekten worden bekritiseerd vanwege hun nadruk op het emotionele in plaats van het intellectuele. Een voorbeeld daarvan binnen het Christendom is de Pinksterbeweging en de Charismatische beweging. * Daarnaast wijzen bijvoorbeeld atheïsten op interne inconsistenties (zie b.v. tegenstrijdigheden in de bijbel) en op de veelheid van soms tegenstrijdige stellingen tussen religies onderling. * De heilige geschriften van sommige godsdiensten bevatten bewijsbaar onware beweringen, als men de tekst letterlijk neemt. Veel voorbeelden in Maarten 't Hart, Wie God verlaat heeft niets te vrezen. De Schrift betwist, Amsterdam (De Arbeiderspers) 1997 Zo beweert de Bijbel, het heilige geschrift van het christendom, dat de wereld in zes dagen werd geschapen. Daardoor kan er een tweestrijd ontstaan tussen het creationisme en een wetenschappelijk gefundeerde evolutietheorie. Ook beweert de Koran, het heilige boek van de Islam dat Adam uit een klont bloed is geschapen. * De dialectisch materialistische filosoof Karl Marx, geïnspireerd door Feuerbach, stelde dat "godsdienst de opium van het volk is", waarmee hij bedoelde dat geloven er toe kan leiden dat mensen door godsdienst passief blijven en zich niet voor maatschappelijke verandering inzetten Dick Pels, Opium van het volk, Amsterdam (Bezige Bij) 2008 . Dit kan ook positief uitpakken zoals in de Zuid-Amerikaanse kerk in de tweede helft van de XXe eeuw waar de bevrijdingstheologie de motor werd voor sociale verandering . * Sommigen staan kritisch tegenover het geloof omdat deze een bron was en is van intolerantie ten opzichte van 'ongelovigen' en 'afvalligen'. Sinds het begin van de 21e eeuw is er in West-Europa wegens deze punten veel kritiek op de Islam te horen. * Bijna altijd worden vrouwen als minder belangrijk beschouwd dan mannen. Niet alleen in de drie grote monotheïstische religies is dat zo maar ook in bv het Hindoeïsme is dit het geval. Dit feit geeft conservatieven en fundamentalisten dus de "door God zelf bevolen wet" om vrouwen in engere zin 'voor eeuwig' onder de duim te laten houden door hun mannelijke familieleden en in breder verband in een ondergeschikte positie in de maatschappij te houden. * Twisten en oorlogen tussen religies onderling maar ook nauw verwante richtingen van dezelfde religie bestrijden elkaar vaak te vuur en te zwaard. * In de 19e en 20ste eeuw zette religie aan tot verzuiling van de maatschappelijke geledingen. In de jaren zeventig en tachtig van de 20ste eeuw werden sekten als schadelijk en gevaarlijk afgeschilderd. * Verder wordt de grote invloed die gezagsdragers van godsdiensten op hun gelovigen hebben, bekritiseerd omdat deze gezagdragers geen verantwoording schuldig zijn aan enige andere wereldse autoriteit. * Daarnaast wijzen sommige critici op de lichtgeraaktheid en intolerantie van sommige gelovigen met betrekking tot kritiek over en satire van hun religie en verwijten hen fundamentalisme. Zie bv. de wereldwijde cartoonrellen in 2005 die uitbraken onder moslims toen Mohammed gepersifleerd werd in Denemarken. * Ook worden de historisch gegroeide, maar als willekeurig en beperkend ervaren gedragsregels, bijvoorbeeld met betrekking tot onthouding van voeding en seks, bekritiseerd. * Ook neemt men aanstoot aan de veroordeling van homoseksualiteit door verschillende religies. Zie christendom en homoseksualiteit en Islam en homoseksualiteit. Zie ook * Godsdiensten in Nederland * Godsdienstfilosofie * Godsdienstpsychologie * Godsdienstsociologie * Lijst van religies * Mythologie * Volkstelling , Religious experience, Deakin University (Melbourne, 1988), ISBN 0-7300-0528-3. * Moore, B. and Habel, N., On religion related to education, (Adelaide: SACAE, 1982). * , Buddhist Religions: A Historical Introduction. * Aanhangers van een wereldreligie }} Categorie:Religie Categorie:Godsdienstfilosofie Categorie:Religiekritiek ace:Agama af:Religie als:Religion an:Relichión ar:دين arc:ܬܘܕܝܬܐ ast:Relixón ay:Yupaychäwi az:Din bar:Religion bat-smg:Viera be:Рэлігія be-x-old:Рэлігія bg:Религия bm:Diinɛ bn:ধর্ম bo:ཆོས་ལུགས། br:Relijion bs:Religija ca:Religió ceb:Tinuohan cs:Náboženství csb:Religijô cv:Тĕн cy:Crefydd da:Religion de:Religion diq:Din el:Θρησκεία en:Religion eo:Religio es:Religión et:Religioon eu:Erlijio ext:Religión fa:دین fi:Uskonto fo:Átrúnaður fr:Religion fur:Religjon fy:Religy ga:Creideamh gan:宗教 gl:Relixión gv:Craueeaght ha:Addini hak:Chûng-kau he:דת hi:धर्म hr:Religija ht:Relijyon hu:Vallás hy:Կրոն ia:Religion id:Agama ie:Religion io:Religio is:Trúarbrögð it:Religione ja:宗教 jbo:lijda jv:Agama ka:რელიგია kab:Ajjed kg:Lukwikilu kl:Upperisarsiorneq kn:ಧರ್ಮ ko:종교 ku:Ol kw:Kryjyans ky:Дин la:Religio lad:Relijion lb:Relioun li:Religie lij:Religion lo:ສາດສະໜາ lt:Religija lv:Reliģija mhr:Юмынйӱла mk:Религија ml:മതം mn:Шашин mr:धर्म ms:Agama mt:Reliġjon mwl:Religion nah:Teōmatiliztli nap:Religgione nds:Religion nds-nl:Geleuf nn:Religion no:Religion nov:Religione oc:Religions os:Дин pa:ਧਰਮ pi:धम्म pih:Rilijin pl:Religia pms:Religion ps:مذهب pt:Religião qu:Iñiy rm:Religiun ro:Religie ru:Религия sa:धर्म sah:Итэҕэл sc:Religione scn:Riliggiuni sco:Releegion sh:Religija simple:Religion sk:Náboženstvo sl:Religija sn:Chitendero so:Diin sq:Feja sr:Религија ss:Lukholo stq:Religion sv:Religion sw:Dini szl:Religijo ta:சமயம் te:మతము tg:Дин th:ศาสนา tl:Pananampalataya tpi:Lotu tr:Din uk:Релігія uz:Din vec:Rełijon vi:Tôn giáo vo:Rel wa:Rilidjons war:Relihiyón wo:Bunt:Diine yi:רעליגיע yo:Ẹ̀sìn zea:Religie zh:宗教 zh-min-nan:Chong-kàu zh-yue:宗教